Users often employ various computing devices (e.g., computer systems, smart phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, netbook computers, desktop computers, server computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, smart phones, etc.) for various purposes. Many users consume (e.g., view, watch, listen, hear, or read) media items, such as digital music (e.g., music tracks, songs, or audio clips), digital videos, digital images, electronic books (e.g., ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, and other electronic reading material, using computing devices. For example, a user may listen to digital music using a smart phone, view a digital video using a tablet computer, or read an ebook using a tablet computer. The media item may be a streaming media item or a locally stored media item. A streaming media item may include content that is not stored locally on a computing device in advance, but rather, is received by and presented to the user while being obtained from another computing device (e.g., a server). A user may begin consumption of the streaming media item (e.g., begin viewing or playback) before receiving the entire media item. A locally stored content may be stored in a local memory (e.g., a hard disk) of the computing device.
A user may access media items through a media provider. A media provider may be a company, a publisher, a content provider, etc., that provides access to different media items. For example, Apple iTunes® store is a media provider that provides access to media items (e.g., digital music, digital videos, electronic books, etc.). As the amount and variety of media items increases, users may use multiple media providers to consume media items (e.g., to access media items). For example, a user may use both the Apple iTunes® store and the Spotify® music service to listen to digital music.